BB1
This is the first season of Total Drama Big Brother.Updates will appear on anyday. Plot In Total Drama Big Brother 1, contestants will go into the big brother house.They have to compete in challenges(HOH,POV)and vote off one another each week.A group of contestants will be able to vote who they want to win on the finale.The winner wins $100,000,while Runner Up gets $25,000. Contestants The contestants are Heather,Duncan,Courtney,Lindsay,Trent,Gwen,Leshwana,Geoff,Tyler,Bridgette ,Cody,Sadie,Katie,Owen,Noah, and DJ. Couples *Duncan and Lindsay *Bridgette has kissed the most guys so far **Bridgette kisses Tyler and Geoff on Day 4. *Gwen and Trent *Cody and Katie (Mutual Attraction) Summary of the week. Week 1:The contestants meet and greet each other when they meet each other.Bridgette like Geoff and Tyler.Duncan likes Lindsay.Duncan wins the first HOH"The Spinny Dipper".Duncan tells Lindsay that he likes her which makes her make out with him.Gwen decides to get with Trent,Bridgette makes out with both Geoff and Tyler which causes her to be in deep.Cody and Katie like each other while Sadie and Katie become best freinds. The keys come out in this order:Lindsay,Geoff,Tyler,Bridgette,Courtney,Gwen,Heather,Trent,Katie,Sadie,Leshwana,Noah,and DJ.Duncan puts up Cody and Owen.The Veto competition players are Duncan,Cody,Owen,Lindsay,Katie,Gwen,and Courtney.Cody wins the "Hold on to your saddle" POV comeptition.Cody takes him self off the block and Noah gets put up on the block.On Day 13 Noah was evicted by a unamous vote. Week 2:Bridgette wins the "Clumsy Puzzle"HOH.Bridgette is excited but she is afraid that either Geoff or Tyler will walk in on her making out with one of them.Geoff and Bridgette make out in the HOH room,when Tyler knocks on the door.Geoff thinks that there going to discuss about who should get put up so he leaves but listens at the door and hears Bridgette and Tyler making out.Geoff acts like nothing happened around them until it's the right time. Lindsay fears that Duncan will get put up and go home.The keys get pulled out in this order:Tyler,Geoff,Courtney,Gwen,Trent,Sadie,Owen,Cody,DJ,Heather,Leshwana,and Lindsay.Bridgette puts up Duncan and Katie.The veto players are:Bridgette,Duncan,Katie,Geoff,Gwen,Trent,and Leshwana.Duncan wins the"Drunk N Skunk"Veto competition.Duncan takes himself off the block and Sadie gets put up. Sadie gets evicted on Day 20. Week 3:Trent wins the "Tucker Trucker" HOH.Trent and Gwen are happy Cody and Katie know each other more and confess that they like each other.Bridgette likes Tyler more than Geoff.Leshwana and Heather create a conflict.DJ and Owen become good friends.Courtney,Gwen,Trent,Duncan,Lindsay,and Geoff make an alliance called "The Removers".The keys get pulled out in this order:Gwen,Duncan,Lindsay,Courtney,Geoff,Leshwana,Owen,DJ,Heather,Bridgette,Tyler.Trent put up Cody and Katie.The Veto players are Trent,Cody,Katie,Leshwana,Heather,DJ,and Owen.Cody wins the "Snake in the Middle"Veto competition.Cody takes himself off the block and DJ goes up.Katie gets evicted. Week 4:Courtney wins the "Quiz the Wizard" HOH.Gwen is starting to get annoyed by Trent.Cody is ad that Katie is gone.Geoff tells Courtney about Bridgette and Tyler.Leshwana and Heather get into a fight.DJ and Geoff become friends.Everyone is disgusted by Owen.Duncan and Lindsay feel more comfortable.Everyone is tired of Cody crying.The keys get pulled out in this order:Geoff,Gwen,Trent,Lindsay,Duncan,Heather,Leshwana,DJ,Bridgette,and Tyler.Courtney puts up Cody and Owen.The Veto players are Courtney,Cody,Owen,DJ,Leshwana,Tyler,and Duncan.The POV winner is Courtney.Geoff decides to walk in on Bridgette and Tyler making out and acts furious.Courtney decides not to use the POV.Cody gets evicetd. Week 5: Elimination Table This is the elimination table.